Fixation
by coqcigrue
Summary: Encore la faute de ce foutu Potter ! J’étais un sorcier tout à fait exceptionnellement ordinaire, jusqu’au jour où mon léger problème de fixation sur les hommes en chemise s’est transformé en gros gros problème… SLASH HPDM


Titre : Fixation

Auteur : Coqcigrue pour vous servir...

Disclaimer : je ne suis malheureusement pas le génie qui a inventé les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter, je me contente simplement de les emprunter le temps d'une fic... oh, et un petit clin d'œil à une chanson de Yelle, quelqu'un le trouvera-t-il ?

Ordinateur... OK

Tasse de thé... OK

Deuxième tasse de thé... OK aussi (faut ce qu'il faut...)

Musique... OK

Inspiration... OK

Sujet de la fic... OK

(Flash back sur une conversation MSN avec mon elfe de correction, à qui je voulais offrir une petite fic de remerciement, à défaut de chaussettes...

HZ : un truc bien déluré, très lémoné, complètement débridé, avec des clones de dray très sexy

Moi : des clones ?

HZ : euh... jvoudrais être entouré de ptits dray... c grave docteur?

Moi : non non, mais je me vois pas vraiment écrire un lemon de dray avec dray... ni même avec dray, dray et encore dray... et peut être un autre dray, plus y'en a plus on s'amuse...

HZ : loool nan tu fais ce que tu veux! ça me fera plaisir du moment que c un HPDM

Et puis un soir, en rentrant chez moi après une dure journée de boulot, l'idée lumineuse du siècle m'est tombée dessus comme ça, sans prévenir... je me suis jetée sur mon clavier dès que j'ai passé la porte, et voila...)

Bref, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, voila les **Avertissements**:cette fic est un** SLASH**, mettant en scène une **relation homosexuelle **entre deux sorciers, Harry et Draco, et avec des** détails graphiques **allant du **lime léger** au **lemon déluré** (ben oui, faut bien faire plaisir à ses elfes de temps en temps, sinon, de désespoir, ils pourraient se coincer les doigts dans un tiroir, et alors, pfffuuiiitttt, plus de correction...)

Si vous salivez déjà, vous pouvez sans problème aller lire cette fic, mais si vous êtes dégoûtés, pas intéressés, prudes ou pudiques, avec un simple petit clic vous trouverez plein d'autres fictions moins choquantes (si tant est que la mienne est choquante)

Bon, ben... j'ai plus qu'à écrire, je crois...

**P'tit espace spécial pour mon chtit elfe**

(et oui, t'as le droit d'écrire ce que tu veux ici, après tout, c ton anniversaire... plus quelques jours... euh... semaines... mois... promis, pour l'année prochaine je me débrouillerais mieux )

**NotedeHarrie **: Aloooreuuuuhhhh !! Je dois dire que ce OS m'a remonté le moral, qui se trouvait sous les – 10000000° . De ce fait, ça m'a rendu un peu de ma gentillesse et j'ai dit à Coq' qu'elle pouvait, même devait, mettre ce OS sur FF. Je l'ai trouvé drôle, touchant et appétissant (niark) !! Ils me feront toujours bavé ces deux-là !! Je n'avais rien demandé de particulier parce que je voulais être surprise et je l'ai été, j'ai eu un sourire niais durant ma lecture et il a du mal à se décrocher de mon visage (--') !

Bref, profitez bien de ce OS !!!

(message subliminal : ON EST REVIEWOOOOOOORE !!!!!!!!!!)

**Fixation**

J'avoue avoir un léger, vraiment très léger... OK, pour être complètement honnête, un très gros faible pour les hommes en chemise...

Je veux dire, le t-shirt, c'est tellement commun... en plus, c'est le rose pétant et le vert pistache moisie qui sont à la mode cette année. Jamais je ne laisserais une telle ignominie approcher de mes yeux délicats.

La robe de sorcier, pas vraiment anti-sexy ou quoi que ce soit de ce goût là, mais... avouez tout de même qu'il faut être sacrément beau et surtout avoir beaucoup de classe pour ressembler à quelque chose là dedans, et à part moi et Severus, il n'existe plus guère de sorciers de cet acabit.

Certainement pas les jumeaux Weasley, qui semblent désespérément vouloir suivre les traces d'Albus Dumbledore en portant les robes les plus ignobles possibles. La robe du jour, motif portoloin, était couverte de vieilles chaussures, conserves rouillées, chaussettes trouées, fourchettes édentées, et autres joyeusetés de la catégorie des déchets, qui se mettaient à clignoter avant de disparaître et réapparaître sur la robe du second jumeau... à vomir...

Quand au pull... ça gratte, et ça me rappelle un peu ces horribles choses tricotées maison par Molly Weasley.

Enfin, je me moque, mais la sixième étagère à droite de ma penderie est pleine à craquer, remplie par toute une collection de pulls Weasley qui s'accumulent joyeusement à chaque Noël, anniversaire et autres non-occasions, et qui ne me quittent pas de tout l'hiver. Il fait tellement froid au manoir. Evidement, ça reste entre nous, si vous en parlez à quelqu'un, je nierai tout, même sous doloris.

Mais la chemise... c'est une autre histoire. Ca tombe bien sur les épaules, le tissu ni trop épais ni trop fin laisse deviner les muscles, la forme d'un dos ou d'un torse...

Evidement, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai un petit, très petit faible (traduisez petit par immense, si vraiment vous insistez pour vous approcher de la vérité) pour les torses... de préférence nus, mais habillés d'une chemise, je ne dis pas non... Enfin, là n'est pas la question.

La chemise... c'est tellement sexy...

Bien sûr, il y a toujours des exceptions à la règle, tenez, par exemple, la semaine dernière, j'ai failli attraper une conjonctivite aiguë rien qu'en jetant un demi coup d'œil à Longdubat. Short hawaïen orange fluo, chemise bouffante d'un vert pistache à paillettes argentées (que voulez vous, même lui essaye d'être un minimum à la mode), cravate mauve à pois rouges. Ignoble !

Avouez que c'est franchement ridicule et déplacé pour un laborantin d'élite de MON équipe à Sainte Mangouste. Enfin, je suppose qu'il ne doit pas trop dépareiller entre une Hermione enceinte jusqu'aux yeux abonnée aux couleurs pastelles, et moi habillé exclusivement de noir...

Mais il y a deux mois... hmmmmmmmm...

Je crois bien que c'est à partir de cette vision de rêve que j'ai commencé à avoir un léger problème de fixation sur les hommes en chemise.

La chemise peut se porter de tellement de façons différentes.

Associée à un jean, un pantalon à pince, un boxer, ou tout simplement nu... Fermée jusqu'au cou ornée d'une cravate version homme d'affaire, légèrement entrouverte style décontracté, complètement ouverte sur un torse appétissant, mmmm... manches retroussées genre travailleur, sagement rentrée dans un pantalon de fils de bonne famille, et son opposé version bad boy, sortie du pantalon... la liste pourrait continuer indéfiniment comme ça.

Et puis le temps passé à fermer les petits boutons récalcitrants, ça a un côté sexy je trouve.

Alors imaginez l'effet que l'idée de défaire lentement ces même petits boutons, lente torture d'un amant impatient, ou celle de tirer d'un coup sec sur la même chemise dans l'espoir d'en défaire les satanés boutons qui ne veulent pas me dévoiler son foutu torse, peut faire à ma libido et à mes fantasmes plutôt galopant ces derniers temps...

Il y a deux mois...

J'étais invité au mariage de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, sûrement pas grâce à l'entente cordiale qui régnait entre le marié et moi, mais plutôt par un partenariat de travail franchement amical avec sa future.

Bref comme c'était un mariage semi moldu semi sorcier, les tenues vestimentaires étaient bien évidemment codifiées, et je peux vous assurer qu'il y en avait un sacré paquet, d'hommes en chemise.

Evidement, je ne m'attarde pas à regarder les hommes moldus, seulement les sorciers... Un inconnu pas trop mal, un Longdubat franchement innommable de mauvais goût, un Severus Snape très élégant, un Seamus Finnigan pas mal du tout, un Blaise Zabini ridicule, un Charlie Weasley beau à en tomber par terre, et surtout, le garçon d'honneur...

Je me demandais qui ils avaient bien pu choisir, certainement pas un membre de la fratrie Weasley, parce qu'il n'était pas roux, mais je ne me rappelais pas qu'Hermione ait jamais mentionné un frère...

Pantalon noir bien coupé, chemise grise de l'exacte teinte de mes yeux (preuve de bon goût évident) qui laissait deviner un dos musclé très appétissant, veste négligemment posée sur son bras. Tignasse savamment décoiffée, version saut du lit, d'un brun profond.

Et il a fallu qu'il se retourne, court-circuitant le demi neurone encore actif qu'il me restait. De face, c'était encore bien mieux... ou bien pire, ça dépend comment vous voyez les choses, un début d'érection en plein milieu d'un mariage, ça fait vraiment mauvais effet...

Cette chemise était vraiment parfaite pour lui. Un torse magnifique... les deux premiers boutons négligemment défaits, et une cravate vert émeraude nouée lâchement, une peau bronzée définitivement appétissante, un cou absolument parfait, un sourire un peu perdu à croquer, des yeux...

Potter !

Oui, vous avez bien entendu... Potter, comme dans Harry Potter... Les yeux de Potter, et même tout le reste de son corps, sur lequel j'avais misérablement fantasmé...

Pathétique...

Pitoyable...

Potter...

Si ça commence pareil, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison.

Bref, Potter... qui me regardait d'un air légèrement désorienté avec son sourire craquant. Evidement, mes yeux avaient tellement exploré et déshabillé la moindre parcelle de son corps qu'il l'avait forcément senti.

Je peux vous assurer que mes neurones se sont reconnectés en quatrième vitesse, et que je me suis carapaté vers la première personne digne d'un soupçon de minime intérêt, en l'occurrence Longdubat, essayant péniblement de me rappeler comment respirer.

Stupide, stupide moi-même... bizarrement, je me sentais l'âme d'un elfe de maison, prêt à me cogner la tête contre le premier mur venu, sauf qu'évidemment, il n'y avait pas de murs... on était dans le jardin du terrier.

J'étais un homme à chemises, et je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant...

Vous trouvez ça bizarre ?

Moi pas.

Après tout, il y a bien des hommes qui préfèrent les jupes, l'uniforme des aurors, les sous-vêtements en dentelle, les pantalons en cuir, les chaussures à talon aiguille, les blouses de médicomage... moi, c'était les chemises.

Ça répond aux standards malfoyens d'élégance, et je dois avouer que la façon dont Potter portait la dite chemise grise était complètement et définitivement indécente... du moins pour mon pauvre petit cerveau en manque de matière à fantasme depuis un peu trop longtemps.

Si si, je vous assure, un job prenant, coincé entre Longdubat et Granger, entouré de laborantins et médecins soit obsédés, soit laids comme des veracrasses... pas vraiment de vie en dehors de tout ça...

Et voila que la vue d'un Potter en chemise remettait mes hormones jusque là plutôt dormantes et satisfaites en état d'ébullition insoutenable et dégradant...

Bref, après une semaine de déni peuplée de rêves de petits Potter, tous revêtus de chemises dans un état plus ou moins boutonnées, deux autres semaines d'insomnie chronique liée au traumatisme de fantasmer sur le dit Potter, une quatrième dopé à la potion de sommeil et une cinquième nécessaire pour faire le point et me rassurer, voilà comment j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que j'aimais les hommes en chemise.

Pas les Potter en chemise, mais bien les hommes en chemise. Excepté Longdubat, qui était plutôt cauchemardesque, cela va sans dire.

Mais même arrivé à cette conclusion, je n'étais pas plus avancé qu'avant, mon emploi du temps toujours aussi overbooké ne me permettant pas d'avoir une relation suivie pour le moment, que ce soit avec un homme en chemise ou sans chemise, et avec la lune de miel d'Hermione et l'accouchement qui suivrait sans doute de peu, ça ne risquait pas de s'arranger.

Quant aux relations d'un soir... définitivement pas pour moi. Un Malfoy n'est jamais en manque, il sait résister à toute tentation, et ce en toute occasion. Père se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait que l'idée d'un coup d'une nuit (ou même d'un jour, je ne suis pas difficile) rapide, entre deux portes, me titillait désagréablement.

De toute façon, je n'avais pas le temps, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de mes fantasmes ?

Ce petit point clarifié, je pouvais dormir sur mes deux oreilles, et ne plus culpabiliser de voir Potter apparaître dans mes rêves. Quand il se lasserait, il en partirait.

Retournant plus concentré à mes chaudrons bouillonnants, je décidai de faire une croix sur tout fantasme illicite en journée, et me concentrai sur ma potion d'accouchement sans peine. C'était bien le moins que je puisse faire pour aider 'Mione à mettre au monde les triplés que cet incapable de Weasley (pas si incapable que ça, visiblement) lui avait fait.

**ooo**

Elle avait à peine repris le travail quelques semaines qu'elle fut admise d'urgence en raison de l'instabilité magique des fœtus, et encombrait encore un peu plus mon planning en me forçant à lui faire réviser ses cours de chirurgicomagie...

Quelle idée aussi de vouloir faire trois spécialités, Longdubat se contentait d'être chercheur botaniste, et moi d'être potionniste recherchomage, pourquoi avait elle besoin de devenir chirurgicomage en plus de pédiatromage et recherchomage ?

Mais on ne la changerait pas, et son séjour forcé en tant que patiente d'un accouchement difficile la rendait encore plus tyrannique que d'habitude.

Et définitivement plus intuitive...

J'avoue que je n'ai toujours pas compris comment elle avait pu me tirer l'aveu de mon attirance inconvenante pour les hommes en chemise deux semaines plus tôt... tout ça pour une histoire de cernes et de manque de sommeil... Alors maintenant qu'elle cherchait à me faire avouer une attirance pour un homme en particulier, que Salazar me vienne en aide.

S'il n'y avait que ça, je m'en serais très bien sorti, continuant ma petite vie tranquille là où je l'avais laissée avant de me rendre compte de l'attrait de la chemise sur le dos potterien, mais Merlin devait définitivement m'en vouloir.

Ce satané Potter avait décidé de me pourrir la vie en venant rendre visite à Hermione à chaque fois que j'y étais... et pourtant, je vous assure que ma présence était pour le moins aléatoire et imprévisible...

**Vendredi, dix heures trente six.**

Elle venait d'être admise et de se faire ausculter, je n'étais pas dans la chambre depuis dix minutes que le sauveur du monde sorcier faisait son apparition.

Chemise noire froissée, déboutonnée en haut, les manches roulées au dessus des coudes, rentrée dans son pantalon du côté droit mais pas du gauche, ça lui donnait un air plutôt débraillé, complètement assorti à sa mine pâle et inquiète.

Il passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, eux aussi désordonnés, pendant que j'essayais péniblement de me rappeler qui j'étais et ce que je faisais devant une pareille merveille.

Complètement perdu, il écoutait l'obstétricomage lui donner tous les détails pendant que mon regard s'était arrêté sur les quelques centimètres de torse dévoilés par la chemise ouverte.

Mon cerveau s'était définitivement mis en mode arrêt...

Puis, semblant reprendre ses esprits, laissant Hermione aux mains du médicomage, il agrippa ma main et me traîna résolument vers la première pièce vide qu'il trouva.

Les toilettes du septième étage... Tremblant plus qu'une feuille un jour de tempête, je le vis s'écrouler contre le mur, sans lequel il aurait été incapable de rester debout.

« Malfoy, dis moi qu'elle ira bien, jure le moi. » Et me voila moi, Draco Malfoy, au milieu de toilettes publiques, propres, je vous l'accorde, mais tout de même, encombré d'un survivant au bord des larmes.

Par Salazar, dans quoi est ce que je m'étais encore fourré !

« Mais oui, Potter, tout va bien se passer, elle est enceinte, pas mourante. » Je m'approchai un peu et posai une main maladroite sur son avant bras. Visiblement la chose à ne pas faire si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec un griffondor dans vos bras, accroché à vous plus solidement qu'une bernique sur son rocher...

Je posai une main sur son dos, histoire de me donner une contenance et d'avoir l'air un peu moins stupidement dépassé par les évènements. C'est ce qu'on est faire, je crois, dans ce genre de cas... dans la famille on n'est pas vraiment démonstratifs, et c'est bien la première fois que je me retrouvais dans ce genre de situation.

« Ron me l'a confiée, il est parti pour une mission importante, et... ce matin je l'ai retrouvée inconsciente dans la cuisine. Je l'ai emmenée tout de suite ici, mais... elle ira bien, hein ? Dis le, Malfoy, qu'elle ira mieux ! »

Pendant que Potter culpabilisait pour un rien, j'essayais de garder mon calme et de ne pas avoir trop l'air de profiter de la situation. Ses cheveux sentaient bon, son parfum était agréable, bien plus qu'agréable, envoûtant, et son dos définitivement fait pour être caressé.

« Oui, Potter, elle ira bien. Elle va juste se reposer, ne pas bouger, et mettre au monde trois petits Weasley de plus. Pas de quoi paniquer. Les médicomages s'en occupent. »

Inconsciemment, je me rapprochais, et ma main se glissa sous sa chemise, continuant à caresser doucement son dos doux, tellement doux, qui frissonnait légèrement sous le contact.

« Oh pardon ! » la porte se referma brutalement sur une inconnue, et, honteux, je commençais à m'écarter de Potter. J'étais vraiment en dessous de tout, définitivement un moins que rien.

Et pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, je le sentis agripper fermement mon poignet. Pour me rapprocher et poser ma main sur son torse, sous sa chemise. Mon cerveau menaçait à nouveau de se déconnecter.

« Non, reste, ne t'arrête pas. Enfin, sauf si tu... mais je... s'il te plait... »

Son autre main glissa de ma hanche sur ma fesse, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui pendant que sa tête reposait contre mon épaule. Définitivement pas endormi, le Potter, je vous assure que je ne pouvais que remarquer son érection contre ma cuisse.

Et vu les petits mouvements aguicheurs de sa hanche, il avait irrémédiablement senti que je n'y étais pas indifférent. Et merde !

Il souriait doucement dans le creux de mon cou, sa langue partant à la découverte de chaque centimètre de peau dévoilée, me chatouillant un peu. Ses deux mains possessivement posées sur mes fesses, il guidait nos frictions, me faisant un peu plus perdre la tête.

Ses doigts, plutôt joueurs, se glissaient déjà dans mon pantalon, il déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

Ça faisait du bien, tellement de bien...

Et c'était mal, tellement mal...

Je savais qu'il était plutôt choqué et pas vraiment en état de réfléchir clairement à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait juste eu besoin de quelqu'un pour le consoler, le rassurer. Pas autre chose.

Et moi, je n'étais qu'un misérable petit profiteur pervers.

« Montre-moi ce que tes mains savent faire, Malfoy. Prouve-moi leur habileté. »

Foutu allumeur.

Mais il avait l'air décidé, et l'idée de le branler, comme ça, au milieu des toilettes de Sainte Mangouste était tellement excitante...

Oh que oui, j'allais lui prouver que mes mains étaient talentueuses dans d'autres domaines que les potions. J'aurais tout le temps de culpabiliser plus tard.

**Samedi, seize heures dix sept.**

Je culpabilisais horriblement... et pourtant, c'est un sentiment proscrit chez les Malfoy, je vous assure, mais… mettez vous à ma place deux minutes. Si le foutu survivant venait vous trouver dans un état de détresse profonde, s'accrochait désespérément à vous, et vous suppliait de le masturber, vous feriez quoi ? L'ignorer et le renvoyer chez lui dans son état pathétique ?

Je me rassurais un peu en me disant qu'au moins, je ne l'avais pas forcé à me rendre la pareille, que c'était lui qui avait pris les commandes dès le début, mais...

Comment regarder Hermione dans les yeux après avoir profité de la faiblesse de son meilleur ami ? Et surtout, comment m'excuser, lui faire face à nouveau ?

Hermione m'avait fait demander déjà au moins six fois, et je ne pouvais vraiment plus reculer ma visite indéfiniment. Je rentrai dans sa chambre et me retrouvai nez à nez avec ce foutu survivant. Et merde ! Salazar n'était décidément pas avec moi !

Elle dormait, et il me tournait le dos.

Un dos magnifique, recouvert d'une chemise verte absolument divine. Aujourd'hui, pas de cravate, les premiers boutons probablement défaits, rentrée à la va-vite dans un jean...

Non, je ne venais absolument pas de détailler Potter avec des yeux de groupie décérébrée. Et non, ce n'était pas son dos qui provoquait un début de réaction embarrassante chez moi, simplement la vue de sa chemise, c'est tout !

Foutu fantasme un peu trop encombrant ! En ce moment de diète sexuelle totale, je crois bien que la vue d'une chemise sur un cintre aurait suffit à me faire de l'effet.

Irrémédiablement pathétique.

Avant de me faire prendre à le déshabiller du regard, je tentais une évasion discrète... échec sur toute la ligne.

« Ah, Malfoy, justement je voulais te voir. » Comment voulez vous partir, vous, avec ce genre de remarques... Je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'un griffondor, alors je fis celui qui n'avait pas entendu, et me précipitai vers la sécurité et la solitude de mon bureau.

Aucune chance qu'il me poursuive jusque là.

**Dimanche, quatorze heures cinquante deux.**

J'expliquais à Hermione la complexité des différentes potions d'endormissement quand le survivant se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre. Evidemment, je sursautai, faisant rire les deux crétins...

« Malfoy, je... » Lui couper la parole ! Surtout, lui couper la parole avant de me sentir complètement et définitivement minable !

« Justement, j'allais partir, je te laisse avec Hermione. » Pas vraiment subtile, mais le griffon n'est pas réputé pour sa subtilité... Je sortis rapidement de la pièce, essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant et pas du tout mort de trouille au point de fuir.

Qu'est ce que j'étais supposé lui dire, moi ? Surtout en présence de 'Mione... Quand même pas que j'étais désolé d'avoir profité de sa faiblesse pour en obtenir des faveurs sexuelles !

Direction mon bureau, et en quatrième vitesse. J'y serais à l'abri.

Hiberner dans mon labo jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse d'Hermione... Il ne me trouverait jamais.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais...

**Lundi, dix huit heures trente deux.**

... jusqu'à ce que ce stupide Longdubat avec sa chemise rouge ornée d'ours en peluche ne me l'amène, un grand sourire stupide aux lèvres, avant de nous laisser seuls, porte fermée.

Il faudrait vraiment que je me rappelle de le virer de mon équipe, celui là.

« Je... Malfoy je... vendredi j'ai... enfin, je suis désolé... pour tout, je crois que j'ai un peu paniqué, et un peu... je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir poussé à... faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas, et... enfin bref, merci. Je veux dire... enfin, tu sais, ... Merci pour m'avoir aidé quand j'en avais besoin. Pour avoir été là... et merci de ne pas en avoir parlé à la presse. »

Il s'était rapproché de moi, maladroitement, et me tendait une boite de chocogrenouilles, accompagnée d'un sourire timide.

C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'en offrait.

Je veux dire, bien sûr que si, j'en avais déjà reçu de mes parents, et dès mes cinq ans ils m'avaient toujours donné suffisamment d'argent pour aller m'acheter moi-même des friandises, j'avais même dû recevoir des chocolats de mes amants pour la Saint Valentin, mais des chocogrenouilles...

J'en restais figé sur place, muet comme un idiot. Tellement enfantin et inattendu... j'hésitais une seconde de trop, et vis une étincelle de tristesse passer dans ses yeux trop verts pendant qu'il commençait à reprendre la boite tendue.

« Désolé, j'aurais dû savoir que tu n'aimerais pas, mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'excuser et te remercier, et comme ce sont mes chocolats préférés... »

Je les lui arrachai presque des mains. Pas question de laisser cette boîte de chocogrenouilles m'échapper !

« Non, j'adore, Potter, vraiment. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. » Un peu stupidement, je déposais un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

« Alors tu ne me détestes pas trop ? Enfin, je veux dire, pas plus qu'avant ? »

« Non, Potter, au contraire, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, tu n'étais pas vraiment en état de réfléchir, et je crois que j'ai un peu profité de la situation... »

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, à moi ! Je ne suis jamais si honnête d'habitude... enfin si, avec moi-même, mais dire mes sentiments aux autres, comme ça, jamais ! Foutu Potter avec ses yeux trop verts, sa tristesse trop visible, son parfum trop présent, sa chemise trop propre, son torse trop près...

Et merde, définitivement trop près, pourquoi est ce qu'il s'est rapproché de moi comme ça ? Et surtout pourquoi je ne recule pas ?

Posant ses mains sur mes hanches pour ne pas que je m'échappe, il murmure vraiment tout près de moi.

« Tu sais, Malfoy, je suis vraiment sincèrement désolé de mon comportement, mais... je ne regrette absolument pas. Tu as des mains divines, extrêmement talentueuses. Si c'était à recommencer, je ne dirais certainement pas non. »

Quoi ?!!!!?

Quoiquoiquoiquoiquoi ?

Comment voulez vous que j'arrive à réfléchir ! Vous avez bien entendu comme moi, non ? Enfin, je veux dire, s'il a vraiment dit ce que je pense qu'il a dit, et si ce n'est pas juste un problème d'imagination galopante...

Mais si je me trompe, alors pourquoi a-t-il toujours ses mains sur moi, et pourquoi son visage se rapproche à ce point ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? Et merde, c'est moi qui me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser brutalement. Sur les lèvres cette fois...

Admettez quand même que c'était une bonne idée, au moins, maintenant il se tait, il ne dit plus de choses horriblement perturbantes pour mon petit cerveau en surchauffe.

« Tu parles trop, Potter. J'espère pour toi que cette jolie bouche que tu as sait faire autre chose qu'être inutilement bruyante. Peut être qu'alors j'envisagerai la possibilité de te faire à nouveau profiter de mes mains talentueuses... »

Stupide Draco ! Pourquoi je réfléchis jamais avant de parler ! C'était vraiment stupi... Que... ? Aouch ! Ca fait mal, ça ! Il est petit, le Potter, mais costaud. Je fais facilement vingt centimètres de plus que lui, et pourtant il m'a soulevé comme une plume pour me déposer sur le bureau...

Sur mon bureau, dans mon labo, dont la porte n'est jamais fermée à clef, et où tout le monde se croit obligé de passer au moins une fois par jour pour poser des questions soit stupides, soit idiotes.

Sur mon bureau, les cuisses ouvertes, un pantalon magiquement disparu, et un Potter visiblement affamé s'agenouillant pour me contenter.

Sur mon bureau, et... Oh... oh... ça ne devrait pas, mais c'est horriblement excitant... en étant discret ça devrait aller... Et si Potter ne fait pas quelque chose tout de suite, je jure sur Merlin que...

Mmmmmm...

La langue de Potter est définitivement trop coquine pour mon bien être mental... et oh... sa bouche. Tellement parfaite... mmmm... juste pour moi ! Et si elle ne revient pas tout de suite là où elle était, je jure que je vais...

J'en tremblerais presque, les doigts crispés sur le rebord de mon bureau pour les empêcher de s'agripper à Potter, serrant les dents à en avoir mal pour retenir mes gémissements. Et pourtant, Salazar sait que je sais me contenir, mais il est tellement...

Mmmmm continue, Potter, oui, là c'est parfait... encore un tout petit peu plus... mmmm... encore... plus vite... plus fort et... arrête, je vais... je... je ne veux pas venir comme ça, le forcer à avaler, mais il continue... foutu griffondor obstiné ! Continue, si c'est ce que tu veux, mais alors un tout petit peu plus... oui, juste comme ça... parfait, recommence... encore... juste une fois et... OHooooooooh !!!!!!!

Je ferme les yeux, le souffle court. Ses doigts caressent doucement mes cuisses, et il m'embrasse, partageant ma saveur avec moi. Plus jamais je ne douterais des capacités buccales de Potter... j'en tremble encore.

« Merde ! »

Pourquoi c'était, ça ? Est-ce qu'il est obligé d'être grossier pendant que j'émerge de ma jouissance ? J'ouvre les yeux sur la porte qui s'ouvre précautionneusement, et Longdubat qui glisse un œil prudent à l'intérieur.

« Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu du bruit, et j'ai cru que... Malfoy, ça va ? T'es tout pâle ! »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il croit ! Evidement que ça ne va pas bien ! Il me dérange en pleine extase post orgasmique ! Potter est plus débraillé que jamais, les papiers qui étaient proprement rangés sur mon bureau sont éparpillés par terre, et mon pantalon est... sur moi, ouf, l'honneur est sauf.

Mais avec le bruit qu'on a dû faire, enfin, pour être honnête, que j'ai fait tout seul, tout l'étage a forcément compris, même ce crétin congénital de Longdubat. Je me sens rougir incontrôlablement.

« Désolé Neville, j'ai acheté un nombre impaire de chocogrenouilles, et... tu sais comment c'est, je n'ai pas voulu céder, lui non plus, et ça a fini en bataille. »

« Oh ! Je ne savais pas que Malfoy était plus gourmand que Ron... A plus tard alors, Harry. »

J'y crois pas ! Avec son air innocent et son histoire stupide, il a réussi à entourlouper Longdubat !

« Chocogrenouille, hein... »

« Désolé. C'est la première idée qui m'est passée par la tête. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, c'est de ma faute, je suis plutôt silencieux d'habitude, mais là... je n'ai pas vraiment été discret je crois... »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et c'était très... stimulant. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller, ta secrétaire me regarde d'un air bizarre. »

Heureusement qu'il sait se contrôler un peu mieux que dans sa jeunesse, le Potter, parce que je crois bien que sinon j'aurais claqué la porte au nez de cette vieille chouette, et examiné en détail la fonctionnalité du bureau, du sofa, de la bibliothèque, du tapis, du rebord de fenêtre, de la chaise bancale pour les visiteurs que je veux mettre mal à l'aise, et de tout le reste du mobilier du labo avec Potter.

Et peut être même qu'après je l'aurais traîné dans celui de Longdubat pour punir ce crétin de sa naïveté...

Arg ! Il fallait définitivement que j'arrête d'avoir des fantasmes déplacés à propos du survivant. Oui, c'est décidé, je vais me remettre aux potions, ce sera certainement plus utile.

Plus d'idées indécentes sur Potter, et encore moins de mise en action de ces pensées !

**Mercredi, neuf heures vingt neuf.**

J'avais réussi à l'éviter tout le mardi, mais un deuxième jour de répit, c'était visiblement trop demander.

J'avais passé la nuit le nez au dessus d'un chaudron, et il me faudrait au moins deux théières pleines pour espérer me réveiller un minimum. Tel un zombi, je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria en mode automatique, quand je crus entrapercevoir l'éclat d'une chemise bleu nuit au détour d'un couloir.

Pas vraiment chic ou quoi que ce soit de ce style, tout simplement une chemise décontractée, le genre de chemise qui conserve les odeurs et que l'on pique à son amant pour pouvoir dormir quand il n'est pas là.

Marchant bien plus vite que moi, je le perdais rapidement de vue, un peu déçu...

Le temps de faire du charme à la serveuse pour qu'elle me prépare mon thé exactement comme je voulais, et je me dirigeais vers la table du recoin tout au fond, celle cachée par une plante qui prenait un peu trop ses aises, ma table préférée. Un peu à l'écart, jamais personne d'autre ne la choisissait, mais on pouvait y observer les autres sans être vu.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je m'installais, avant de sursauter violemment en m'apercevant que quelqu'un y était déjà assis. Mon inconnu à la chemise bleue... Et merde ! Pas si inconnu que ça, finalement...

Je vous laisse deviner... et oui, Potter, notre Potter national... moi qui venais de prendre la bonne résolution de l'éviter, lui et ses foutues chemises !

« Malfoy... »

« Potter. »

Je fermais les yeux, réchauffant mes mains autour de ma tasse. Tout était dit, j'allais pouvoir commencer à boire mon thé tranquillement, m'imaginant être seul au monde.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. » Evidemment, on pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour dire un mot de trop, l'ouvrir quand il ne fallait pas. Je lui jetais un regard glacial, espérant congeler ses minables tentatives d'amabilité matinale.

« Pas du matin, à ce que je vois... »

« Pas eu le temps de dormir cette nuit. » J'expliquais en bougonnant.

« Oh... un amant empressé... » Il avait l'air triste, comme s'il était déçu. Bien fait, ça lui apprendra à poser trop de questions.

... Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi j'avais désespérément envie de le détromper ? Mais pas question ! Qu'il reste sur ses fausses idées !

« Non, une potion récalcitrante. »

« Oh... » Il avait l'air de bien meilleure humeur, et je me maudissais de ma faiblesse devant son sourire rayonnant.

« Alors si la place d'amant empressé est encore libre, je peux postuler ? N'oublie pas que tu me dois encore quelque chose. »

Choqué devant une telle assurance, j'en avalai mon thé de travers. Et j'étais définitivement réveillé, maintenant.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Potter, le job n'est pas à prendre. Tu peux éventuellement essayer de postuler pour celui d'amant occasionnel, mais n'espère pas trop. C'est tout ce que j'ai à proposer. »

« Je prends. Je commence quand ? » Stupides griffondors ! Ils ne réfléchissent donc jamais avec leur cerveau ? Il ne se rend même pas compte à quel point c'est pathétique d'accepter ce genre de propositions totalement égoïstes ? En même temps, je suis mal placé pour parler, ayant de plus en plus de mal à résister à ma libido, qui réclamait un assouvissement que Potter me proposait sur un plateau.

« Entre deux potions, j'essaierais d'y réfléchir. Tu m'excuseras, j'ai du travail. »

Sur ces quelques mots d'une froideur odieuse, je quittai la cafétéria, laissant Potter et son regard blessé en tête à tête avec ma tasse vide.

Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas prévenu... J'ai la réputation d'être un bâtard sans cœur, elle me vient bien de quelque part.

**Jeudi, huit heures quarante cinq.**

J'avais encore passé la nuit sur une potion, et m'étais finalement endormi peu après cinq heures du matin sur le sofa de mon labo. Ce qui expliquait mon mal de dos dû aux courbatures, mais absolument pas le tapotement incessant et irritant qui m'avait réveillé.

Je me retournais, dans une vaine tentative pour l'oublier et me rendormir, avant d'être dérangé par un alohomora sonore et une odeur alléchante.

J'essayais péniblement d'ouvrir un œil, déjà prêt à insulter le misérable elfe de maison qui avait osé interrompre mon sommeil, mais la vue d'une chemise étourdissante me remit les idées en place instantanément, hurlant sur celui qui avait eu l'audace de troubler mon repos.

« Potter ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? »

J'étais courbaturé, fatigué, échevelé, torse nu, je n'avais pas pris de douche, et je sentais la potion à plein nez. Alors qu'il était propre comme un gallion neuf, vêtu d'une chemise légère, d'un rouge profond qui mettait en valeur son teint bronzé. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi exposé et vulnérable de toute ma vie.

« Bonjour aussi, Malfoy. J'ai acheté trop de croissants pour Hermione et moi, et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais profiter d'un petit déjeuner avant de reprendre le boulot... mais je te réveille, visiblement... »

Il souriait, l'air content de lui, content de me faire une surprise, et moi je n'avais qu'une envie, lui dire de se les foutre où je pensais, ses croissants, et d'arrêter de me reluquer comme ça, je me sentais déjà suffisamment nu sans qu'il ne me déshabille du regard, merci !

Le plus dignement possible... s'il est possible d'avoir l'air digne dans ce genre de situation, je m'entourai de ma couverture. Ridicule, je me sentais complètement ridicule. Je grinçai un vague remerciement.

« Merci, Potter. Si tu pouvais me laisser, maintenant... »

« Le but, Malfoy, était de prendre ce petit déjeuner avec toi... » Mais les griffons sont réputé être longs à la compréhension, et ont toujours manqué de tact, c'est bien connu.

« Une autre fois, peut être. Là, j'aimerais juste être seul, et prendre une douche. »

« Tu sais, Malfoy, même à moitié nu, décoiffé, pas réveillé et de mauvaise humeur, tu es... très agréable à regarder, définitivement bandant. » Et après m'avoir volé un baisé, le petit con était sorti, me laissant stupidement seul dans mon labo...

C'est décidé, ce soir, je me coucherais tôt.

Pas que les nuits de veille interminables me fatiguent à ce point, mais...

Si jamais il décidait de m'apporter à nouveau le petit déjeuner, au moins je serais présentable. Pas que j'en aie envie, loin de là, mais Potter avait vraiment très très bon goût dans le choix de ses chemises.

**Vendredi, treize heures vingt huit.**

Je sortais de la chambre d'Hermione quand je me sentis entraîné par une poigne d'acier. Pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner qui c'était... encore Potter ! Y aurait-il un seul jour dans cette foutue semaine où j'arriverais à l'éviter ?

Malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, je n'avais pas réussi à m'endormir la veille... Tout ça à cause d'un stupide survivant trop sexy pour mon bien être mental, et beaucoup trop entreprenant pour son propre bien être.

Je m'étais presque senti déçu ce matin de ne pas avoir eu de petit déjeuner, mais en y réfléchissant, c'était mieux comme ça. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Potter s'obstinait à me courir après, mais s'il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était bien que nous n'étions pas faits pour aller ensemble.

Il méritait définitivement mieux qu'une relation d'un soir, et il devait certainement y avoir des tas de sorcier prêts à lui proposer amour et mariage, alors pourquoi s'encombrer de quelqu'un comme moi ?

Il n'avait qu'une seule explication possible, et c'était le genre d'explication qui ne fait vraiment pas plaisir... j'étais là, et lui aussi... tous deux coincés à l'hôpital pour des raisons différentes, et tous deux en état de manque... et moi déstabilisé par mon ridicule et stupide fantasme de chemises.

Pourquoi Potter n'avait-il pas continué à porter ses stupides vêtements informes et miteux ? Je fantasmerais peut être misérablement sur les hommes en chemise, mais sur des hommes différents, sans jamais me fixer sur le même. Au moins, on n'en serait pas là !

Evidement, Longdubat et son mauvais goût étant définitivement à exclure, il fallait que Potter soit le seul spécimen masculin vêtu de chemises dignes de ce nom... le seul qui me donne envie de les lui arracher sauvagement pour lui faire l'amour pendant des heures.

Pas faire l'amour, d'ailleurs, le baiser, oui, c'est ça, proprement, froidement, sans sentiments... et merde ! L'auto persuasion ne marchait même plus sur moi. J'étais vraiment tombé bien bas... j'avais désespérément envie de lui faire l'amour, lentement et passionnément...

Et il continuait à m'entraîner je ne sais où, sans lâcher mon poignet... génial, tout simplement merveilleux ! ... encore les toilettes du septième étage...

« Tu m'as fait attendre, Malfoy. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que nous avions rendez-vous. »

« Je t'ai envoyé un hibou pour t'inviter à déjeuner, mais tu n'y as jamais répondu... alors je crois que je vais te garder avec moi pour l'après midi, et faire de toi mon dîner. »

« Potter, je ne suis pas ta propriété, alors garde ta familiarité pour un autre. Nous n'avons pas gardé les veracrasses ensemble, et ne payons pas le même loyer, que je sache. Tu recherches ma compagnie par commodité, c'est tout. Alors je te serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir me lâcher et ne plus me poursuivre comme ça. »

Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Pour qui il me prend ? C'est pas non plus comme si je lui avais donné des raisons de me prendre pour un mec facile ! Bon... peut être que si, un tout petit peu, très, très légèrement, à peine suggéré, mais là n'est pas la question. Si je cède à chaque fois, qu'est ce que ça sera demain ?

Je détachai sa main de mon bras et le repoussai, me dirigeant rapidement vers la porte, sachant déjà que dans dix minutes je le regretterais, mais trop fier pour accepter.

Je claquai la porte, pas assez rapidement pour ne pas entendre sa réponse frustrée.

« Alors excuse moi, Malfoy, si je suis maladroit, je n'ai pas dû lire la dernière édition de 'Comment courtiser proprement et efficacement un Malfoy'. Je ne t'importunerais plus. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. »

Foutu Potter ! Ses derniers mots tournaient dans ma tête pendant que je marchais dignement vers mon bureau au cinquième étage...

D'accord, j'avoue, m'enfuyais lâchement, toute dignité oubliée.

'Comment courtiser proprement et efficacement un Malfoy'... pas baiser ou s'amuser avec, courtiser... et merde !

Merde merde merde merde merde !

Foutu Potter !

Grrrr grrrr grrr grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Arg !

Maintenant c'est moi qui étais frustré. Frustré de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu dire, frustré de ne pas savoir quoi faire ou comment répondre. Frustré de ne pas savoir tout court !

**Dimanche, vingt et une heures cinq.**

Pas de visite de Potter du tout, ni hier ni aujourd'hui... Bizarre... et étrangement triste. Comme si sa non présence causait un vide dans mon équilibre intérieur.

De toute façon je m'en fichais comme de ma première chemise, qu'il boude s'il veut, ce n'est pas moi qui irais le chercher, un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à ça !

Je me décidais quand même à repasser voir Hermione une cinquième et dernière fois avant la fin de ma journée pour savoir s'il était passé par là.

« Draco ? Je sais que tu n'es sans doute au courant de rien, mais là je n'ai pas vu Harry depuis deux jours, et je commence à m'inquiéter. »

Moi aussi, je m'inquiétais presque, bizarre qu'il ne soit pas revenu m'ennuyer. Deux jours que je ne dors pas, repensant sans cesse à ce qu'il m'a dit, mais hors de question que j'en parle à Miss-je-sais-tout.

« Tu m'écoutes ? Je te dis que je suis inquiète, et toi tu t'en fous. Tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose pour moi ? Je vais te donner son adresse de cheminette, et j'aimerais que tu passes voir si tout va bien après le boulot. »

« Envoie quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas baby sitter. »

« Malfoy, je suis enceinte de triplés, mon mari est en mission très loin, et mon meilleur ami, qui avais l'habitude de venir me voir tous les jours, a disparu. Si je fais une fausse couche à cause du stress que tu m'auras causé en refusant de me rendre un minuscule tout petit service de rien du tout, tu t'en voudras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Surtout que l'un des bébés est ton futur filleul. »

Comment voulez vous résister avec ça, vous ? Un Hermione au bord de l'hystérie, et puis il faut bien l'avouer, un peu d'inquiétude de mon côté aussi... Je ne l'aurais quand même pas anéanti à ce point, si ?

« Granger, je ne t'aurais jamais cru manipulatrice à ce point. Tu as gagné, j'y vais. A une condition... Je veux être parrain du garçon, je laisse les filles aux autres. »

« Mais... peut être qu'il n'y a aucuns garçons, peut être que c'est juste des filles. »

Foutu griffondors ! Tous des manipulateurs ou des catastrophes vivantes ! A croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot pour rendre ma vie misérable ces derniers temps.

Un voyage en cheminette plus tard, je me retrouvais dans la maison la plus glauque que j'aie jamais vu, et pourtant avec les sous sols du manoir, je vous assure que j'avais des connaissances dans ce domaine.

L'ancienne demeure des Black... Je frissonnai à l'idée d'un Potter tout seul dans cette maison hostile, inhospitalière et terriblement froide. Peut être qu'avec un sort de localisation j'arriverais à le repérer, ou tout du moins savoir s'il était ici ou non.

Potter était quelque part à l'étage. Mon jour de chance. Enfin, façon de parler, il avait été plutôt merdique, jusqu'à présent. Je suivais la direction indiquée par ma baguette, montant un escalier grinçant, parcourant un couloir étroit pour arriver à une porte entrouverte.

La salle de bains...

Après les toilettes de Sainte Mangouste, la salle de bains de Potter... A croire que mes rencontres avec le survivant étaient placées sous le signe de l'étrangeté.

Il était assis sur le carrelage froid, pâle, l'air misérable et malade, avec juste un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt délavé sur le dos.

« Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'essayais d'oublier à quel point ma vie est moche et pathétique, et j'y arrivais très bien jusqu'à ce que tu me déranges. Si tu pouvais gentiment repartir d'où tu viens et me laisser continuer à me lamenter sur ma condition, ce serait génial. »

Une bouteille vide de fire whisky à côté de lui... évidemment...

« Tu as bu ? »

« Bravo pour ces brillantes qualités de déduction, Malfoy... oui, j'ai passé ma journée et ma nuit à boire hier, à vomir aujourd'hui, et je pensais justement recommencer depuis le début, si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je ne t'ai jamais pris pour le genre de mec à picoler pour oublier. »

« Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Alors ça c'est le comble, Malfoy ! Tu me jettes comme une vieille chaussette vendredi, et aujourd'hui tu veux savoir pourquoi je me sens comme une merde ? J'ai fait des efforts, tu sais, beaucoup d'efforts. Depuis presque un an j'ai passé du temps à essayer de me trouver constamment sur ton chemin, je me suis bien habillé pour que tu me remarques ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, je t'ai apporté des chocolats et le petit déjeuner, j'ai essayé de te comprendre, de me rapprocher de toi, tout ça pour me faire traiter d'obsédé. J'ai eu mon compte, j'abandonne. Sors de chez moi ! »

Un an ? Et moi qui ne me suis rendu compte de rien avant ces dernières semaines. Bien sûr que je le croisais plus, mais j'avais toujours pensé que c'était le hasard. Avec toutes ces cérémonies commémoratives d'après guerre...

Qu'est ce que j'étais censé lui répondre ? Que j'étais un idiot ? Que je n'avais rien vu venir, mais que pourquoi pas ? Que finalement lui aussi me plaisait beaucoup ?

Réfléchis, Draco, tu ne peux pas le laisser t'échapper cette fois-ci, c'est ta dernière chance...

« Tu ne devrais pas déprimer pour si peu, Potter. Tu n'es pas le seul à être maladroit, et je ne crois pas avoir reçu la dernière édition de 'Comment se laisser courtiser par un Potter et lui faire comprendre qu'on est intéressé'. Peut être qu'avec un peu d'entraînement on pourrait arriver à un accord satisfaisant tous les deux. »

« Tu sais, Malfoy, j'ai bien réfléchi, et finalement, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me contenter de la place d'amant occasionnel.»

« Ca tombe bien, elle n'est plus disponible. Une dose quotidienne de Potter me fera le plus grand bien. Maintenant lève toi, et va dans ton lit, tu vas attraper la mort. »

« Avoue que tu crèves juste d'envie de voir ma chambre... »

« Peut être que non ou peut être que oui, Potter. Je te mets sous la couette, je retourne à l'hôpital rassurer Hermione, et je veux que tu soies endormi pour quand je reviendrais. Tu as une tête à faire peur. »

**Lundi, huit heures moins le quart.**

Je me réveillais dans un lit chaud, bien trop chaud pour être le mien au manoir. Et puis les draps avaient une horrible couleur beige alors que je ne dors que dans du noir... définitivement pas mon lit. Je me retournais légèrement, pour m'apercevoir que pendant mon sommeil l'un de mes bras s'était possessivement posé sur le torse de Potter.

Réveil très agréable...

On était lundi, j'étais déjà presque en retard pour le boulot, mais finalement, ça importait peu. De toute façon, avec toutes les heures sup' que j'avais faites ces derniers mois, je pouvais bien me permettre quelques minutes de retard... ou même une heure ou deux, et pourquoi pas la journée entière.

Je me rapprochais un peu plus du corps tiède de Potter, embrassant légèrement sa joue avant de me lever. Bizarrement, j'avais envie de lui apporter son petit déjeuner au lit, alors qu'un Malfoy ne s'abaisse absolument jamais à faire ce genre de choses, et que je ne l'avais certainement jamais fait pour mes amants précédents, mais...

Après avoir farfouillé dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd, j'avais finalement réussi à comprendre le fonctionnement de la bouilloire électrique, dégotté deux tasses ornées de petits personnages en noir et blanc (les moins moches du lot), et être sorti acheter des croissants à la boulangerie la plus proche, je lévitais un plateau jusqu'à la chambre de Potter.

« Malfoy ? J'ai entendu la porte, et je croyais que tu étais reparti... »

« Je voulais juste t'apporter le petit dej... c'est quelque chose qui se fait, en général, non ? »

Merlin, on n'était pas près d'avancer à quelque chose, tous les deux, aussi empotés et incertains l'un que l'autre.

« Si si, c'est vraiment gentil à toi, je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à... »

Il en avait l'air tout retourné, le pauvre, si j'avais su... Le moment de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions, je suppose, avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus étrange que ça.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à, Potter, et tu étais beaucoup plus entreprenant quand c'est toi qui prenait les initiatives, alors je suppose que je devrais redescendre ce foutu plateau, me recoucher, et attendre que toi tu m'apportes mon petit dej... peut être qu'alors j'aurais le droit à un baiser de bonjour de mon petit ami à temps complet. »

« Laisse le plateau par terre, Draco, je m'en fiche, c'est toi que je veux. »

Enfin !

J'eus à peine le temps de reposer ce foutu petit déjeuner qu'il avait attrapé mon poignet et m'attirait dans son lit (une habitude que j'aimais de plus en plus). Et enfin un baiser pour Draco ! Pas trop tôt, mais je dois avouer que la manière brutale mais attentionnée en même temps, presque affamée dont il le faisait compensait touts les retards.

Entre deux baisers passionnés, je le laissais m'enlever mes vêtements, profitant de son état beaucoup plus dénudé pour laisser ma main se promener sur la peau douce de son ventre. J'adorais ce petit frisson qui le parcourait sous mes doigts froids, la manière dont ses abdos se contractaient sous la caresse, dont son souffle se suspendait subrepticement, ses gémissements contre mes lèvres.

Je pensais brièvement à l'injustice de son pantalon de pyjama qui m'empêchait de profiter totalement de son corps contre le mien entièrement nu, mais avant que je n'aie le temps de protester, il avait écarté mes mains, et descendait lentement, très lentement le long de mon torse, l'explorant passionnément.

Je me sentais bien sous les doigts et les lèvres de Potter, extrêmement vivant, comme réveillé après un long sommeil. Il faut dire que le véritable Potter est bien plus agréable et enthousiaste que celui de mes fantasmes. Beaucoup plus sensuel, aussi...

Sa bouche embrassait l'intérieur de mes cuisses, évitant délibérément mon sexe presque douloureux d'anticipation. Sa main caressait doucement mon genou, jouait avec la peau sensible de mes cuisses pendant que le menton posé sur ma hanche il me regardait tendrement.

Avant de se pencher brutalement, et de m'engloutir, d'un seul coup. Mmmmmmmm... Je ne peux retenir un gémissement, et je le sens sourire autour de moi, alors que sa bouche remonte lentement.

Si c'est ce que tu veux, Potter, tu vas l'avoir, je n'essayerais même pas de contrôler mes cris. Je murmure son nom sans relâche, mes yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Il écarte doucement mes cuisses, s'installant entre elles pour avoir un meilleur accès.

Les doigts crispés sur les draps, je le laisse faire, me mener jusqu'au bord de la jouissance, avant de reprendre mes esprits et de péniblement l'arrêter. Pas envie de le laisser dominer la situation une fois de plus.

« Non, attends, Potter. »

Il s'arrête, surpris, sa langue entourant une dernière fois mon érection avant de relever la tête.

« Qu'est ce que... Tu ne veux pas ? Je croyais que... »

C'est drôle, il a l'air intimidé, tout d'un coup, mal à l'aise et presque honteux. Pourtant, il est vraiment très doué avec sa langue, et je vois mal ce qui pourrais le faire douter comme ça... Ce Harry Potter là me donne envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour le rassurer, le protéger... pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête pour les prochaines minutes, mais...

« J'aime beaucoup, Potter, vraiment... mais... écoute, je me fiche de dominer ou être dominé la plupart du temps, mais... pour cette première fois, enfin, je veux dire première fois dans un vrai lit, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me laisses... j'aimerai venir en toi, et pas dans ta bouche. »

« Oh... »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser devant son air étonné. Peut être que je n'aurais pas dû... peut être que j'aurais dû me contenter de prendre ce qui m'était donné sans chercher à avoir plus. « Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Moi aussi j'adorerais, Draco. »

Il se retourne sur le dos, à côté de moi. Vraiment très, très beau. Je crois que j'ai dû le dire tout haut parce qu'il rit. Alors je continue à lui dévoiler la moindre de mes découvertes, à voix haute, pour entendre encore son rire et lui faire plaisir. Parce que même si un Malfoy ne révèle jamais le fond de ses pensées, j'ai envie de le faire pour lui, parce qu'il est celui qui compte pour moi.

J'aime son cou et ses épaules, qui attirent ma bouche et mes dents comme un aimant, ses cheveux qui n'obéissent jamais à la moindre règle.

J'aime son odeur, la façon dont mes mains pâles ressortent sur son torse bronzé, dont ses doigts s'accrochent aux draps et dont son dos se cambre sous mes caresses.

J'aime son ventre, dont les abdos se contractent à chaque frôlement, et son nombril, autour duquel je laisse jouer un doigt coquin.

J'aime son sexe, qui est tout sauf indifférent à mes attentions. Je pense que j'aimerais aussi beaucoup l'avoir à l'intérieur de moi, et je le lui dis.

J'aime sa peau, tellement douce, et ses cuisses, accueillantes, qui s'écartent un peu plus pour me laisser de la place.

J'aime la sensation de me glisser en lui, lentement, pour ne pas lui faire mal.

J'aime ses hanches, auxquelles je m'accroche pour me calmer en le laissant s'habituer à moi. Tellement parfait, tellement beau, tellement bon.

Je donne un premier coup de reins, pas trop fort, mais ses pieds croisés derrière moi me rapprochent brutalement pendant que ses bras se cramponnent à mes épaules, et qu'il m'embrasse, passionnément.

J'aime ses yeux, tellement expressifs quand je lui fais l'amour.

Alors j'arrête de penser et de parler, je me concentre sur lui et son plaisir, sur les murmures qu'il égraine au fil de mes mouvements.

Je mordille doucement son cou quand je le sens venir dans ma main, quelques secondes avant moi.

Je crois que je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais, pendant cet instant si fort.

Et finalement, je m'en fiche, parce que même si je m'étais légèrement éloigné de lui après un rapide sort de nettoyage et pour ne pas lui imposer mes confessions ridiculement sentimentales, il avait posé son bras sur moi, sa tête sur mon épaule, glissé sa jambe entre les miennes, et murmuré à mon oreille « Ne t'en vas pas comme ça, je t'ai, je te garde. Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi ! »

**ooo**

J'étais avec Hermione quand Charlie Weasley est venu rendre visite à ses neveux aujourd'hui. Il portait une chemise blanche vraiment très sexy, qui allait parfaitement avec son torse musclé. D'autres l'auraient considéré beau à en tomber par terre, je suppose, mais moi, il ne m'a fait aucun effet.

Beau, dans une chemise parfaite, sans plus. Peut être que j'avais fini par me débarrasser de cette stupide fixation, finalement.

J'étais enfin un homme libre. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que Potter fasse son apparition dans la chambre de 'Mione. Légèrement plus bronzé que dans mon souvenir, il portait un jean à couper le souffle, et un t-shirt noir près du corps positivement indécent. Le genre de t-shirt que l'on rêve d'arracher à un amant...

Par Salazar, je crois bien que je recommençais avec mes fantasmes stupides sur des vêtements encore plus stupides ! Il faudrait absolument que j'élimine toute trace de cette nouvelle fixation, et je crois bien que Potter serait un cobaye volontaire pour cette tache ingrate.

Je m'approchais de l'homme de ma vie, chuchotant à son oreille : « Transplane nous chez toi, Potter, tout de suite. »

« Maintenant ? Mais je viens à peine d'arriver, Draco ! »

« Tout de suite Potter, avant que je ne t'arrache ton t-shirt devant tout le monde. »

Et, me souriant d'un air affamé, il nous avait transplané chez lui. Un peu trop enthousiaste, l'atterrissage avait été rude, nous faisant tomber tous les deux sur le tapis du salon, mais finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu la patience de monter jusqu'à notre chambre.

FIN

alors? review? pas review?

Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de la citrouille, la suite est prévue, elle avance (lentement, mais surement) ... et puis, avouez quand même qu'il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de mon elfe!

Harrie, je te laisse le tshirt et le tapis XD (comment ça tu voulais aussi le Harry dedans? mais non non non, Draco en a encore besoin)


End file.
